


What I'd do for you

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheating, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Kanan is super endowed, Large Cock, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riko has a huge dick, Riko's a bad girl, Smut, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: On Yoshiko's request, Riko starts to let her wild side out. After Mari is dragged into the craziness by force, Kanan sets out for revenge on the rebellious girl.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. What I'd do for you

Having been sent to Riko’s home to check on why she hasn’t shown up to practice, Yoshiko lets out a deep sigh. Why do I have to be the one to do this, she complains to herself mentally. Sure, they were dating, but she wasn’t able to keep Riko in line as of late.

Letting herself into the Sakurauchi household, knowing full well that she was not going to be let in otherwise, she makes her way to her girlfriend’s room. Stopping outside the door and taking a moment to compose herself, she opens the door swiftly before yelling, “Lily, where were you? Mari-senpai sent me to check up on you since you didn’t show up or let anyone know what was going on!”

Staring at the intruder, her eyes full of disgust at the idea of this girl, the self proclaimed fallen angel, having the nerve to tell her what she should be doing. Scoffing, Riko sits up on her bed before telling the fact to her girlfriend.

“Who the hell do you, of all people, think you can say to me what to do when you can barely make it to class without the constant nagging of your mother or Hanamaru. Like seriously, do you look at yourself in the mirror and think that you’re the ideal student of something?” With a snarky tone, Riko continues to bark insults at Yoshiko.

“Like I get it, we’re dating so Mari sent you to check up on me. But do you really have to give me that attitude? You know that I’m the dom here, right?”

Unable to come up with a comeback, Yoshiko just stood there with her lip trembling. She was torn between her Lily’s recent behaviour change and the outright insults directed at her. She wanted her girlfriend to stop being such a goody two-shoes, but not like this.

“Lily, please. Stop all of this. Your mother is worried because you got all of those piercings lately, and she thinks it's all my fault! I love you, so can you please quit it with this attitude of yours?” Yoshiko stepped towards Riko’s bed, grabbing her hand as she pleaded with the rebellious girl.

“And what’s so wrong with me now? I’m living life as I see fit, not taking shit from anyone. In fact, how about I remind you just who is in charge here?” With a devilish grin, Riko pulled her lover onto the bed and pinned her beneath her.

Not allowing any room for small talk, Riko pressed her lips up against Yoshiko’s, forcing her tongue into her partner’s mouth, making sure to wrestle her tongue for dominance. With her recent tongue piercing, she makes a point to try to run Yoshiko’s tongue across it, as if it shows that this is how she is now; a bad girl.

Moaning from the sudden assault, Yoshiko knows full well that she stands no chance once Lily gets dominant like this. Lowering her guard and accepting her fate to make things easier for her, she gives Riko what she wants.

Pulling back with a string of saliva connecting the pair’s tongues, Riko reaches out with her finger and flicks it back at Yoshiko’s face. Smugly, she pulls the younger girl’s school shirt up to reveal a black, lacy bra containing her small breasts.

“Did you dress up for the occasion? Maybe if these breasts of yours were larger, people would take you more seriously you know? But that’s fine, I still love your body for what it is.” Riko says demeaningly before lowering her head and taking Yoshiko’s left breasts into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple, making sure to rub her piercing against it to evoke a reaction from the girl.

“Such a naughty girl you are, Yocchan. Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll give the same treatment to your other breast,” Riko has full control of the situation, and is intent on keeping Yoshiko wrapped around her finger.

“P-Please Lily, give my other one attention too, I beg of you!” Yoshiko knows just what to say to make her girlfriend continue, even if it goes against her pride as a fallen angel. She bit her lip as Riko swapped her attention to her right breast, making her nipple painfully erect in the process.

Growing tired of just this small amount of foreplay, Riko takes a step back on her bed and orders her girlfriend to strip. Staring her down the entire time, she watches as each article of clothing is thrown to the ground. First her shirt, followed by her skirt, bra and panties. Embarrassed at being on display, Yoshiko pouts at the dominant girl before being pushed onto her back.

Riko straddles the younger girl’s stomach, before pulling the waistband of her pants down to allow her foot-long dick to swing out on display. “Yocchan, you know that small chest of yours? I’m going to fuck it, and you’re going to do your best to make me happy. You understand, yes?” Saying this with a scary smile, Yoshiko can only nod in response.

Looking down at the erect member laying across her chest, Yoshiko can’t help but blush and stare in awe. Had it grown bigger? It wasn’t this thick last time they fooled around, she thinks to herself.

Before long, Riko is thrusting her hips as her large phallus is being stroked between Yoshiko’s small breasts, barely big enough to provide any form of pleasure for Riko. Despite this, the fallen angel was pressing her breasts together up against the towering member, making sure to plant kisses and use her mouth to give the head as much attention as she could.

Letting out a moan, Riko decided to toy with her girlfriend. “Brings a tear to my eye seeing my little slut of a girlfriend try her hardest to please me.”

Outraged at being called a slut, Yoshiko retorts with, “I-I’m not a slut! You stupid.. Hung monster!” Laughing at that remark, knowing full well that this is what her girlfriend is like, Riko takes the opportunity to shove her cock’s head into Yoshiko’s mouth.

“Oh I’m the monster now? I like that. The fallen angel, Yohane, getting fucked senseless and treated like a toy by the hung Riko. Don’t you agree?” Trying her best to hold in her laughter and failing, Riko loses balance and falls forwards, causing her member to press further into the young girl’s mouth.

Eyes wide from the sudden intrusion, Yoshiko can only nod in agreement for her beloved Lily as to not anger her. Last time she angered her during sex, she was unable to walk straight for a couple of days.

Fixing her composure, Riko pulls herself back up and continues using the small breasts to relieve herself. Knowing that her girlfriend is doing her best despite all of this brutality makes Riko appreciate just how easy going Yocchan was.

Finally, with a loud moan erupting from Riko’s lips, Yoshiko has no time to brace herself for the hung girl’s orgasm. Within seconds, a torrent of cum starts gushing out of Riko’s penis straight down her throat.

She wasn’t ready for the force and intensity of the ejaculation, as Yoshiko started choking and coughing up Riko’s thick semen. Even though the head was no longer in her mouth, she was still being blasted with the ongoing torrent of cum before it finally came to an end.

By the end of it, she was covered in a thick coat of white semen, slowly dripping down her face. She could make out Riko’s face of ecstasy from this, so she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Using her fingers, she scooped up the cum stuck to her face with her fingers and shoved it into her mouth, savouring the bitter taste. Over the course of their relationship, Yoshiko had slowly become addicted to the taste of it, although she would never care to admit it.

Thinking Riko was satisfied with just a titfuck was Yoshiko’s mistake, as she blurted out confidently, “Lily, are you happy now? The great fallen angel has relieved your evil desires, so let us rejoice as you’re now a free girl once again.” 

She had forgotten just how insatiable her girlfriend can be sometimes, as Riko grabbed both of the younger girl’s legs and spread them apart. Seeing that her girlfriend’s pussy was wet, Riko smugly announces, “Hey Yocchan, it’s been a while, so how about we go the full mile?”

Not waiting for any form of response, Riko positions herself up so her foot-long monster is lined up with the younger girl’s womanhood, before plunging herself as deep as she can in one thrust, eliciting a loud scream from Yoshiko.

“Come on, you’re a cock sleeve right? How about you act like one, maybe that’s your true calling in life after all.” Riko spat out to try to pull her girlfriend back to reality, knowing that this is the sort of remark that will cause her to show just how much she loves her.

Riko knows full well that her behaviour isn’t acceptable, but she keeps it up to allow her beloved Yocchan to dote on her, and as such, in return allows her to bully the girl. It was a bit extreme at times, but she never overstepped her bounds.

She still remembers the very words from Yoshiko that sparked this whole change; “I think it’d be super hot if you could be a bad girl, like one of those punk girls that makes guys tremble.”

Returning to reality, Riko starts thrusting away without a care in the world, making sure to enjoy the noises from her beloved. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other and moans soon fill the room.

“Yocchan, you want it inside today too, right?” She didn’t have to ask, but she wanted to toy with Yoshiko.

“P-Please Lily.. Inside..” She managed to let out between moans, her mind off in the world of pleasure. Smiling to herself, Riko picks up the pace. With each thrust, she bottoms her foot-long cock inside of her girlfriend’s tight pussy, before pulling out.

It was like everytime she moved her member out of Yoshiko’s womanhood, she was being pulled back in by the tight embrace.

“Y-Yocchan, here it comes!” Riko lets out with a final breath, as she bottoms herself out inside her girlfriend with one last thrust, her member swelling as the ejaculation passed up and through the large penis.

Not able to form any words, her mind a complete mess from the intense fucking, Yoshiko can only lay there and take it all. She is Riko’s toy to play with, and she can’t deny that she loves every second of it.

The scorching hot sensation of cum hitting her womb caused her to let out one final moan, before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Riko’s ejaculation was too much for the younger girl’s body to handle, as the sheer volume had already deformed her stomach in an attempt to use any and all available room before being forced to overflow out.

A pool of cum had formed underneath the pair, growing larger with each passing second. The smell was intoxicating to the two, making them soak in the aroma of sex. After what felt like an eternity, Riko lost all strength in her body and fell on top of Yoshiko.

The sudden force on the younger girl’s stomach forced a large amount of the cum stored in her womb to come gushing out.

The two laid there, happy with their own strange form of love blossoming, not aware of the onlookers in the neighbouring house having watched all of this take place.

Even though Riko had changed into a more abrupt, domineering girl, intent on saying and doing what she wants, she still cared deeply about her relationship with Yocchan, so much so that she does this because she loves her so much.

It wasn’t until later that afternoon that the couple would wake up, when Riko’s mother walked in on the two laying there, in their cum stained mess of a bed.


	2. Getting put in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari tries to put Riko in her place. But Riko wants none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love mari

Staring up at her ceiling and letting out a loud, exasperated sigh, Riko let her body sink further down onto her bed. Having gone straight home from school, skipping her training yet again, she had immediately gotten changed into her casual clothes before resting upright on her bed.

Wondering who would grace her with their presence today to run their mouth and try and drag her back to training, she rolled over staring out the window at the clear sky. She thought to herself that maybe she should call her girlfriend, Yoshiko, over so they could fool around again.

Before she could reach for her phone, she was drawn to the knocking on her bedroom door.

“Hey I’m coming in, Riko-chan,” a firm yet caring voice let out before entering the younger girl’s room. In stepped a tall, ponytailed girl, her eyes immediately dashing to Riko with a stern glare.

Knowing that she had better not test her luck with her upperclassman, Riko sat up straight and just watched as the figure approached her. Stopping a foot away from the bed, the guest scratched the back of her head before taking a deep breath.

“Come on, Mari wants to see you and she sent me,” she let out, sounding like it was almost like a chore, but unable to hide the smile emerging as she spoke Mari’s name. “Look, just be grateful it was me that came this time and not the likes of Dia.”

Riko sat there silently, taking in the situation. Her friend and fellow club member, Mari Ohara, had sent her girlfriend, Kanan Matsuura, to check up on things and essentially drag her ass to school if she refused.

Knowing better than to try and overpower her senior, let alone make a run for it, Riko just nodded and picked herself up off her bed. Grabbing her belongings from her desk, she silently followed behind as Kanan led the way out of the house.

Kanan was known throughout the school as really athletic and was respected heavily for this. No one wanted to get on her bad side in fear of what kind of damage the girl could cause if she was in the mood.

Thinking back, Riko remembers that Chika, her neighbour and friend, had told the girl of a rumour surrounding Kanan not long after they had met. Anyone who pisses Kanan off will end up not being able to walk for at least a week, and that’s when she’s feeling generous. Or at least, that’s what the rumour was.

Brought back to reality by Kanan, Riko focused on what she was being lectured on this time.

“Look Riko-chan, I get it. Yoshiko-chan probably told you to act like a rebel as a joke, and you were probably just tired of going along with things around you. So you took the opportunity to finally start doing what you wanted, even if it caused those around you trouble.” With a calm voice, Kanan spoke as if she were Riko’s own mother.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to want to change and all that. Hell, I had my own phase not long ago that I’d rather not remember. But you have to understand that you have people that care for you, and all you’re doing is making them worried sick.” Riko just listened to all of this, trying her best not to voice her own complaints about being spoken down to.

“You can do what you want, but please just think of your friends. If you hurt any of them, even if you don’t want to feel guilty about it, I will personally come over there and beat some sense into you. You understand, right?”

Not able to form any words, Riko could only gulp and nod her head. She hated how Kanan could be the voice of reasoning, yet at the same time, smiling while saying such rough things. She didn’t want to invoke her senior’s fury, so she had best try not to come off too cold to her friends.

“Good girl. Mari’s probably going to let you have it as well you know. But well, can’t say that you don’t deserve it with how you’ve skipped training for the past 3 weeks.” Kanan was just stating her mind at this point as if she was stressed by all of this, and venting was her way of keeping her mind focused and clear.

The two continued on in silence after this, the trip to school seeming to take an eternity. Riko’s eyes would dart between the ground beneath her and to steal a glance at Kanan. What was this feeling? Riko thought to herself.

It wasn’t until they approached the school gates that Riko noticed a musky smell. Not sure where it could be coming from, she looked at her surroundings. The only other possibility was that a gust of wind had blown the odor all this way.

Riko tried to avoid thinking of the reality of it; that this odor was being emitted from Kanan. The smell that was making her mind spin, her feminine instincts kick in, and with a stir between her thighs, she was unaware that she was excited from this.

The two reached Mari’s office, and not even knocking or waiting to be let in, the ponytailed beauty swung open the door. Trying her best to hide the smile forming on her face, she happily announced her arrival to the blonde.

“Mari, I brought the trouble maker with me. Don’t be too hard on the girl, yeah? I’ll um.. I’ll call you later so.. Take care.” Turning a shade of red, she tried to make her escape before her embarrassment could be called to question.

It was too late.

Mari had launched herself and clung to Kanan, squealing happily as if she was seeing a friend for the first time in ages. “Kanan honey, thanks for this. Do you want a goodbye kiss before you go? Oh oh, and could you let Dia know that we have the dog on a leash? I’ll have her good to go by sunset.”

The blonde girl’s comment hit a nerve with Riko, she knew that it was best not to voice her complaints while both of her upperclassmen were here. She could handle Mari by herself, but Kanan? She was in an entirely different league, and Riko knew that she would just end up the loser.

“M-Mari please.. Not in front of others. Let me go already, gosh.” Slightly pushing the blonde assailant away, Kanan was about to dash out of the door when she found a pair of hands groping her breasts.

“Aw don’t be like that, Kanan. You know I love you, right? Come on, say it back. You love me too, don’t you?” Toying with her, Mari let out a devilish giggle knowing full well that she had Kanan wrapped around her finger.

“F-Fine, just stop! This is embarrassing. I um.. I love you, Mari.” Her face turning beet-red, Kanan proclaimed this embarrassingly. As Mari lowered her guard at the abrupt declaration, the ponytailed girl took the opportunity to escape.

“Aw there she goes.. So cute.” Mari said to herself, completely unaware that they had just put on a show for their junior. Spinning around on the spot before facing Riko, she gave a big smile to the girl.

“Alright Riko-chan, you know what’s going on I hope. A student such as yourself shouldn’t be skipping our club training sessions, especially without letting any of us know. You’re a smart girl, no?” Asking a rhetorical question, Mari was being stern and upfront with it.

Riko wasn’t sure whether to think of this as a joke or a bad dream. Of all people, Mari had the gaul to lecture her, as if she was any better of a role model. With Kanan gone, she could finally voice her mind.

“Mari-senpai, please. You aren’t exactly in the position to be telling me off for these things. Dia-senpai? Yeah she would be the person I’d expect to hear this from. But you? Don’t make me laugh.” She was being as serious as she could be, even with the clown in front of her changing her expression every second.

“Oh but Dia did put me up to this you know? She asked me to take on my share of work, saying something about how I’m the upperclassman here, so I better start acting like it. I didn’t even get a chance to turn her down before she went running after Ruby-chan. Ah, the love between siblings.” She was saying this as if this should’ve all been apparent from the situation.

Riko just stared at the blonde, her facial expression basically screaming that this is all one big joke. Contemplating making a run for it, she decided against it. Kanan had only just left a few minutes ago so she’d still be nearby. And she did not want to have a run in with her.

Lost in thought for a split moment, she was unaware that Mari had snuck behind her and put something around her neck until she felt the fabric rub against her skin. Turning around on the spot, her eyes glaring daggers at the jokester.

This dumb broad had just put a dog collar around my neck, Riko thought to herself. After a minute of trying to remove it, she gave up. She’d just force Mari to take it off, and use force if she needed to.

Before she could open her mouth, she found herself being forced to her knees, kneeling on the ground. Riko threw her head up, her eyes full of fury.

“Now Riko-chan, be a good girl for me, yes? If you do, maybe I’ll tell some nice things to Dia on your behalf to help you out of this whole situation you put yourself into.” With a serious look on her face, Mari looked down at the girl.

“Geh. What do you want me to do? I’ve already ditched our training, it’s not like you can hold a private session for me or anything. And really, quit it with the attitude. I cannot take you seriously when you’re like this,” Riko had spat out, nothing but malice fueled word after word

“Well I thought this whole rebellious phase of yours was like that of a puppy, so I thought to give you a collar.” Mari spoke while trying to hold in her laughter. “How about you roll over and bark for me, Riko-chan?”

That was the final straw. Riko leapt up and tackled the blonde girl to the ground, the two tumbling around with each other. When the two came to a halt, Riko had Mari pinned to the ground beneath her.

“If I’m such a dog, how about I show you what mating season is like, you stuck up rich bitch.” Riko had lost it. She couldn’t control her own mouth at this point, becoming blind with rage and letting it take over.

Left speechless at what she had just heard, Mari could only stare up at the assailant on top of her. She was used to Kanan being a bit rough in the bedroom like this, but her girlfriend would never try to hurt her.

Maybe it was Kanan’s musk from earlier, but Riko had found herself fully erect. Her foot-long dick sticking out like a sore thumb in her pants, she decided to blow Mari’s mind and show her just what kind of meat she was packing.

The sound of a zipper and pants being pulled down filled the room, the two girls staring daggers at one another before a thud echoed throughout the area.

Waiting to hear the blonde girl’s gasp of awe, she sat there for a solid two minutes before realising that Mari wasn’t surprised by this.

“I bet your mind is frozen by all of this, senpai. I get it.” Riko said aloud, not for Mari’s sake, but to reassure herself that she had complete control of this situation.

“U-Um.. This isn’t that big of a surprise you know. Kanan is.. Well, her and I have already.. Anyway! She’s bigger! That’s that!” Mari was blurting out matter of factly, trying to hold in her embarrassment from speaking about her and Kanan’s private life together.

Silence emanated the room, as the two couldn’t bring themselves to look one another in the eye after what was previously said.

She’s just lying to me, Riko thought to herself as she was trying to make sense of this whole scenario. There was no way any of what she said was the truth. Otherwise when the group of girls went swimming for their training sessions in the past, she would’ve noticed it.

Shaking her head, the dominant girl resumed her assault. With one hand pinning both of Mari’s hands above her head, she used the other to rip open the girl’s shirt. A pair of huge breasts bounced free from this, almost as if they had been suffocating beneath that shirt.

Riko could barely believe what she was seeing. Mari definitely had a sizable bosom, but of this magnitude? It was almost like her clothes were lying on just how big they really were. If she had to guess, Riko would probably put them in the G-cup area, maybe even bigger.

A white, floral patterned bra contained the blonde girl’s mammaries, although it looked as if it was a size or two small. The breasts looked like they would burst free at any given moment, yet Mari always pranced around energetically.

“S-Stop Riko-chan. They’re.. They’re for Kanan’s eyes only!” Mari protested, struggling beneath the girl. She was ready to scream for help when a pair of lips had planted themselves on her own.

Wanting to break free from the person restraining her, Mari twisted and turned her body to no avail. She was locked together in a kiss with her junior, much to her dismay. Tears starting to swell up in her eyes at the hopeless situation, Mari resigned herself to the reality of things.

As the blonde slowly stopped her futile resistance, Riko took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Mari’s mouth. The dominant girl’s tongue would rub up against the other, in which Mari’s tongue would move away in disgust. In return, Riko would keep trying to connect the two tongues together, continuing this act until she grew tired.

Pulling herself up and away from her senpai’s face, Riko took in the sight before her; a string of saliva connected the pairs lips, all the while Mari was bawling her eyes out from being forced upon.

This only fueled Riko’s drive.

With a devilish grin, Riko pulled herself upright and proceeded to pull the crying girl’s skirt and panties off and toss them across the room without a care in the world.

Staring down at Mari’s pelvic region, noticing that the girl kept her pubic hair trimmed and that her pussy was wet from this whole encounter. Letting out a sinister laugh, an idea sprouted in her head.

I’ll make you regret crossing me, Riko thought to herself.

Flipping Mari around so her ass was raised into the air while her upper body was still on the ground, Riko took hold of the blonde girl’s soft butt cheeks with each hand.

Lining herself up with the poor girl’s asshole, Riko knew this was going to be a tight fit, especially for someone of her size.

Taking a moment to realise what was going to happen, Mari spoke up through her tears. “S-Stop! Please, not that! Kanan.. Kanna hasn’t even.. I was going to give her that when we both graduated and I..”

Mari fell silent, embarrassed by letting her future intentions be known. So she’s an anal virgin, Riko smugly thought to herself.

I can’t wait to steal this for myself.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Riko pressed her engorged cock’s head up against the small opening, and with a forceful thrust, took away the blonde girl’s first time.

With a loud scream filling the room, Riko ignored it and continued to feed more of her length into the crying Mari’s ass.

“S-Senpai you know, this is one tight, fat ass you have. I’m happy to be the first one to fuck it.” The girl let out abruptly, having buried 6 inches inside of the upperclassman. “You better brace yourself, we’re only halfway in!”

Not giving Mari a moment to prepare herself, Riko pulled back and thrusted herself forward until her hips smacked against the girl’s butt.

A loud mix between a moan and a scream echoed throughout the room. Mari was hating every moment of this, yet her body was giving her pleasure. Closing her eyes and praying that Kanan would be her knight in shining armor and come rushing to save her, she just let Riko do as she pleased.

Smack. Smack. Smack.

The sound of skin against skin. Not wanting to let this moment end, Riko made sure not to pick up the pace. She wanted to savour every second of when she broke the clown called Mari.

Mari’s body was betraying her. She was doing her best not to let out any moans, but she kept letting them slip with each thrust. As much as she initially hated this, she was starting to enjoy the feeling of such a large member stretching her ass apart and giving it the fucking she secretly wanted.

Although she truly did want to save it for her beloved Kanan, she was slowly losing herself to the pleasure. If Riko’s making me feel this way, I don’t want to imagine what Kanan’s monster would do to me, she thought to herself between moans.

“Your moans are music to my ears,” she let out proudly as she wiped sweat that was dripping down her forehead. Riko was in heaven. Her girlfriend, Yocchan, would never agree to something like this. 

If Riko forced it on her, she doubted that she’d be given such ecstasy. Not that she wouldn’t have enjoyed doing it with her lover, just that Yoshiko’s body wasn’t as succulent as Mari’s. Shaking that train of thought, she noticed Mari was muttering words.

“More.. Faster..” Beneath her breath, the blonde was begging for more. She’d fallen victim to the pleasure.

Letting out a maniacal laugh, Riko spoke her lust-driven mind. “What was that, you bimbo? Speak up and maybe I’ll fulfill your wishes, you slut.” Pulling her left hand back before slapping Mari’s ass, a moan being elicited from the girl. Her butt jiggling from the sudden strike, the stinging pain being drowned by the pleasure being brought to her by her asshole being ravaged.

Throwing her head back, Mari pleaded, “P-Please fuck my slutty ass more! M-Make me beg for more with your huge dick, Riko-chan!” She had lost herself in the pleasure. She didn’t care about Kanan at this point in time, all she wanted was to drown in the lust.

And Riko was more than happy to drag Mari down with her.

The two continued their fuckfest for another 20 minutes. During this time, Mari had started thrusting her body back towards Riko-chan everytime the foot-long phallus would be plowed back in.

“I’m getting close, you cock sleeve. Admit that you’re a helpless slut and maybe I’ll reward you with my precious cum.” Riko let out with a sneer, knowing that she’d get what she wanted with that sort of attitude.

“P-Please empty those huge balls of yours into my slutty asshole.. I’m just a cock hungry whore who shows her true colours when a large cock like yours is fucking one of my holes!” Mari screamed out without a sense of decency.

Obliging, Riko gave one final thrust before letting out a bellowing moan as she reached an orgasm.

A monumental torrent of cum flooded Mari’s ass, soon having nowhere else to go but to overflow onto the ground beneath them. As Riko held herself there, intent on not letting all of her baby batter go to waste, she smacked her partner’s butt cheeks.

The sun had set by the time Riko slowly pulled herself out, a river of cum gushing out of the gaping wide hole. She fell back onto her rear, taking in the sight before her.

Mari was unconscious, her body twitching as she laid there with her ass still up in the air. Her stomach bulging outwards from the sheer volume of Riko’s ejaculation.

Scurrying to find her phone, Riko took a commemorative photo of this event. This will make good blackmail, she told herself.

Hastingly getting dressed, not wanting to stick around in case a certain blue-haired girl came to check up on things, Riko rushed out of the room with a huge smile across her face.

Maybe I’ll start coming to training more often; Yoshiko and Mari would love that. Riko let out a girlish giggle as she left the school grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel i might've went a bit overboard towards the end


	3. Decided by myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got held up with some irl stuff, but here's some more.  
> Is just building on Yoshiko and Riko's relationship, while also bringing Kanan into the mix of things

A week had passed since Riko forced herself on the reprimanding Mari. Having started regularly coming to practice again, Riko had started noticing weird glances from her clubmates. One particular blonde would look in her direction occasionally, but when the two pairs of eyes met, Mari would divert her gaze.

Unfortunately for Riko, Kanan kept staring daggers at her when she would look or approach the blonde. The burgundy haired girl was starting to worry that Mari had spoken up about what had transpired between the two last week in Mari’s office.

As the days went on, the pressure would hit Riko during training. She could put up with a few looks her way, considering she was displaying some ear piercings to the world to see. But for this level of eyes glued to her, watching her every move? She was regretting coming back to training.

On a Thursday afternoon, she grabbed ahold of her girlfriend’s hand during training and pulled her away so the two could be alone. The moment the two stopped when they were hidden behind a stairwell, Yoshiko opened her mouth to ask what was going on.

Before she could get a word out, Riko pressed herself up against the younger girl, planting her mouth against the other’s. As the two stood there kissing, Riko started getting more and more dominant and aggressive with the kiss, pinning Yoshiko up against the wall before invading her mouth with her own tongue.

As if time had frozen, the two got lost in the heat of the moment. Yoshiko was moaning and squirming from the sudden intruder, but she was welcoming of it after the shock had passed. Losing herself in the passion, Riko’s hands started to move lower on the younger girl’s back before she took a firm hold of her lover’s butt.

Sinking her hand into the skin, pulling the two closer, Riko was getting aroused from the noises emitting from her partner. As she hooked her fingers into Yoshiko’s panties, she was taken back when the girl started trying to push her off of her.

Reluctantly she took a step back, a string of saliva connecting the pair’s mouths. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Yoshiko tried to be the voice of reason between the two.

“Lily, y-you know we can’t be doing this stuff in public. What if someone catches us? We’d be in big trouble.” Yoshiko said unconfidently, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of this. “S-So like, how about we just go back to the others and we can um.. Go on a date this Sunday?”

Riko was taken back, having been brought back to reason by something unbefitting of Yoshiko. Feeling a sense of guilt, she wanted to slap herself for getting caught up with her own emotions while the two weren’t in private.

“Y-You’re right, Yocchan. Sorry for this. It’s just.” Riko cut herself off, knowing that if she continued her sentence, she’d just bring her girlfriend into her own mess that she created. She couldn’t do that to someone she loved.

“It’s just what? You think that because you’re in control of our relationship that you get to keep things to yourself? Don’t you remember, I’m here to help you out too. You like, owe it to this fallen angel for bringing out your true rebellious self.” With a smug look on her face, Yoshiko was trying to hide her irritation with the girl.

Yes, she loved being pushed around by Riko, but she hated feeling powerless to help when her partner was suffering. She was trying to keep her pain to herself, which Yoshiko felt was like betraying her trust.

“Y-You’re right, sorry. Ugh it’s just..” Riko took a moment to gather her thoughts, taking in the beauty in front of her in the meanwhile. “Well uh.. Some stuff happened, and I think Kanan is out to get me. Like everytime we’re at training together, I just feel her eyes glued on me, as if she was going to lunge at me any second.”

Riko hated this. She wanted to appear as an independent girl who could take care of her own problems, but having to admit her own infidelity alongside her worries just felt so pathetic. Wanting to go hit her head against a wall, she just stared at the ground before suddenly being held in Yoshiko’s embrace.

“It’s okay, Lily. This fallen angel will help you out once again! I’ll sort things out for you, yeah?” The girl had a huge grin on her face, happy to help her partner out with what was eating her. “So just take it easy, and look forward to this Sunday okay? We’ll have a blast together.”

There it is, Riko thought to herself. That adorable smile. She felt herself falling for Yoshiko even more as her heart melted the longer she looked at that cute face. She wanted to take her right then and there, but knew that they’d get caught for being absent from training for such a long period.

“L-Let’s go back, Yocchan. We don’t want the others to find us.” Her face bright red, she grabbed Yoshiko’s hand and the two set off to return to the rest of the group.

The girls had resumed training like nothing was wrong. Riko was trying her best to not pay any mind to Kanan’s looks while Yoshiko was looking between the two, realising that there was indeed something going on.

When their training had ended, Yoshiko pulled Kanan aside so the two of them could have a talk. Riko and Mari both shot the two looks of concern, before everyone had left to go get changed and head home for the day.

“U-Um Kanan-senpai, what’s going on with you and Lily? I mean, Riko.” Yoshiko was confused as to what could’ve happened to spark this sort of fight between the two, although it was a one-sided thing from what she could tell.

“Oh the beast in heat hasn’t told you? Surprising, I assumed that the two of you shared everything. But then again, why would she tell you of her own misdeeds?” Kanan was in a sassy mood, especially with being approached by Riko’s girlfriend. She wanted to have her revenge on the girl who took advantage of Mari.

How dare anyone touch my Mari, Kanan thought to herself. She was trying her best to maintain her composure throughout the past week after discovering Mari in the aftermath of Riko’s uncontrollable lust.

“W-What do you mean? Riko would never..” Yoshiko was overcome with a train of thoughts and emotions. Riko did something to Kanan-senpai? And why is she referred to as a beat in heat? The fallen angel couldn’t quite piece together what was implied by all of this.

“Let’s just say that your precious Lily put her hands on my Mari and did some unforgivable things, which is why Mari has been distant lately. Feel sorry for you, your own partner is like an animal. Just wants to bust a nut and run off to play with another.” Full of berating demeanor, Kanan found herself growing angrier the more she brought up about Riko.

“Tell you what, Yoshiko. I won’t lay a hand and hurt Riko if you let me take out my revenge on you instead.” A wicked smile started to form on the upperclassman’s face, the idea of karma bringing Riko to tears.

“U-Um.. I’m not sure what you mean entirely, but.. If it’s for Lily’s sake.. Sure” Yoshiko was shaken by all of this, hearing that Riko does things behind her back and that she’s out of control. Partly out of guilt for not keeping a better eye on her partner, and out of a sense of responsibility, she wanted to mend things between the girls.

“Let’s go shower and get changed, Yoshiko. You’re in for it now.” Kanan felt somewhat satisfied having a chance to enact revenge on Riko, especially with her partner’s consent. Not able to suppress the smug expression on her face, she bursted out with a laugh.

This will be good, she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yohane :(


	4. Planting seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan enacts the first stage in her plan for revenge.

Leading her junior to the change rooms, Kanan had nothing but revenge and indecency swirling around her head. She wanted to pay back Riko tenfold and luckily for her, the fallen angel approached the furious senior in hopes of making amends on her girlfriend’s behalf. What a fool you are, Yoshiko-chan. Smirking, she held the door open and let the shorter girl enter before her, giving her a chance to run off before any and all rational thoughts were thrown out the window.

As Yoshiko entered the change rooms somewhat nervously, unsure as to what exactly Kanan had in store for her or what exactly Riko had gone and done to Mari that caused so much pain and hatred, but she had a gut feeling that Kanan was going to have her revenge using her own body. Starting to regret accepting such a dangerous offer, she was about to speak up to vocalise that she wanted to back out before her breath was taken away as her body was thrown back against a locker.

Not wanting to waste a second, Kanan had grabbed Yoshiko’s shoulders and pushed her backwards into the metal compartments, the sudden impact causing the young girl’s eyes to go wide as she wasn’t prepared for the force her senior had brought out on her. Gasping for breath deeply, the fallen angel glared up at Kanan without speaking a word, her face screaming what she was thinking; just what the hell was that for?

In complete control of the situation, Kanan held nothing back as she lowered her head downwards and sunk her teeth into the angered girl’s collarbone, intent on leaving a mark as proof of her coming victory. A shriek erupted from the black-haired girl’s mouth, taken by surprise by her sensitive skin being treated so roughly. A gust of guilt flew through Yoshiko; she craved for her girlfriend whenever a love bite or two was planted on her neck or collarbone, but the culprit was not her beloved Lily.

Finding the sudden outburst as a sign of approval, Kanan lifted her head back and assaulted the opposite clavicle, sinking her teeth into the skin and waiting for music to emit from the young girl’s mouth. As if on cue, Yoshiko let out a moan as her body was being defiled by the ponytailed beauty. She knew it was so wrong, that she was betraying Riko by letting out anything other than disapproval, but she loved being treated roughly.

Having spent more than enough time planting marks on the girl’s collarbones, Kanan stepped back and took in the sight before her; Yoshiko was breathing heavily, her face red as beads of sweat dropped down onto her training outfit. The fallen angel was afraid that she’d lose herself if things escalated any further, but she was in no position to try and end things as they were; not with Kanan looking down on her hungrily.

Driven by revenge, the older girl took hold of Yoshiko’s purple shirt and pulled it upwards, intent on getting rid of the obscuring fabric even if she had to tear it off by force. Complying, the fallen angel lifted her arms as she did not want to instill the wrath of her senpai, knowing fully well that she was powerful enough to do some real damage if things escalated. As the cloth made its way up Yoshiko’s outstretched arms, Kanan took in the petite frame before her before tossing the shirt carelessly.

A black, lacy bra covered the girl’s breasts. The taller girl wanted to laugh; the bra was appealing, she wasn’t going to deny that, but there wasn’t much to contain in the undergarment. Wanting Yoshiko to be in her birthday suit, Kanan took a step forward as she reached her arms around the younger girl’s frame to unclasp the unnecessary fabric before tossing it away.

With her upper body on full display, Yoshiko crossed her arms on her chest in embarrassment; her breasts were small, her nipples stuck out like a sore thumb, especially as they were pierced. Not impressed with the defiant attitude, Kanan aggressively grabbed hold of the young girl’s wrists and forced them above her head and against the locker.

“You think that you have the right to try and hide from me? With what Riko did to my poor Mari, you’d best believe it that your entire body will be mine for the taking, you dumb bitch.” Kanan, driven by her lust for revenge, was letting her anger get the best of her as she talked down upon the now scared Yoshiko.

Realising that it would be in her best interest to cooperate, the trembling girl could only nod her head as she tried to muster an apology before a sharp pain blew through her body; Kanan had pulled on her right nipple, making sure to not show any care and delicacy before giving the same treatment to the left bud. As a scream erupted from her lips, Yoshiko realised that any noises she made would fuel Kanan’s outright disrespectful toying of her body.

As the senior kept up her assault on the young girl’s chest, Yoshiko found her legs starting to tremble as her panties grew damper as the aggressive toying of her nipples continued; her body was accustomed to Riko being the one to roam her hands across it, doing as she pleased. As a result, Yoshiko got turned on by anyone treating her roughly in her sensitive spots.

Noticing the girl was shaking, Kanan directed her attention elsewhere. Wrapping one arm around Yoshiko’s back and pulling her closer, she used her free arm to roam downwards and into the trembling girl’s skirt, pressing her fingers against the damp womanhood. A smirk across her face, Kanan spoke teasingly, “Well well Yoshiko, I see that you enjoy being treated like a toy. I’ll make you my toy if that’ll make you happy.”

As the words escaped her mouth, Kanan started rubbing her fingers across the defenseless girl’s panties, eliciting a moan of approval from Yoshiko. The fallen angel could do nothing but accept her fate, wanting nothing more than to put an end to this insanity. Her body belonged to Riko’s. She was mad that her upperclassman would defile her body like this, but she couldn’t vocalise it as she felt guilty for starting to enjoy it herself.

“Tell me Yoshiko,” Kanan wanted to hear the words from the girl’s mouth, so she spoke bluntly, “Have you never stopped to wonder that Riko was an unfaithful dog in heat? That she would go around fucking girl after girl all to please her own desires?” As the reality of what had just been spoken set in, Yoshiko found herself questioning her girlfriend’s loyalty. She knew that Riko was out of control as of late, but she felt responsible for it as she had presented and pushed the idea for her lover to find her own identity and not live in the standards that everyone else had set for her.

“W-Well..” Not able to find the words, Yoshiko felt inclined to say something even if nothing would come out. Chuckling to herself as the girl in front of her struggled to defend her precious girlfriend’s debauchery, Kanan decided to keep pressing. “Well, it’s not my relationship so who am I to say what’s right or wrong between the two of you, but you should find yourself someone who’s upfront about things. Then again, you’re not much better yourself; being toyed with by someone intent on causing nothing but harm.”

Not caring to wait for a response, Kanan reached her hand into the drenched fabric and began her direct assault on the young girl’s pussy. Rubbing her fingers against Yoshiko’s clitoris, she had one thought in mind; she was going to break Yoshiko mentally before doing anything too physical.

As the sound of moans began to fill the room, Yoshiko’s internal conflict was soon brushed away as she was overcome with pleasure. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, especially since it was only out of revenge that Kanan was performing such deeds, but she couldn’t control herself. Her legs trembling from the fury of movements from Kanan’s fingers, the small girl started to crave more.

Noticing that Yoshiko was starting to press back against her fingers as they rubbed the girl’s womanhood, Kanan took it upon herself to stick two of her fingers inside the dripping wet folds of the girl’s pussy before pistoning them without a care to how gentle or forceful she was. Eliciting more music from Yoshiko’s mouth, Kanan continued to pump her digits in and out.

Yoshiko could feel her climax building up and closing in on her, not a sense of guilt in her lust clouded mind as she was too deep into the pleasure to attempt to put an end to things. As it bridged closer, she became more vocal with her moans which pleased the assailant. Her legs starting to give way as she felt ready to burst from the pleasure, she was taken back when the sudden friction in her pussy stopped.

Kanan knew that the girl was approaching her climax and had no intention of giving the girl the sweet release she craved. Pulling her hand out of the girl’s panties, Kanan smugly looked down on the girl, her expression basically asking Yoshiko to own up to what she wanted from this. Frustrated and unable to maintain strength in her legs any longer, the fallen angel fell to the ground. Landing on her rear, her face was in line with Kanan’s crouch.

She hadn’t realised until now, not that she was in the right state of mind to pay attention to her surroundings when her body was being toyed with so aggressively, but there was a protruding bulge in Kanan’s pants. Unable to drag her eyes away from it, Yoshiko felt stupid for not realising it any sooner; it was large enough that it stood out on the older girl’s frame. A voice brought her back to reality as she shook her head and looked up into the upperclassman’s eyes.

“I guess you didn’t hear me so I’ll ask again, although I feel like I know the answer; you like what you see, you little slut?” Kanan spoke with outright disrespect towards the girl, a smug expression wide across her face as she knew exactly what Yoshiko was eyeing off. Not waiting for a response she continued her onslaught of words.

“I guess it’s bigger than Riko’s if you’re paying this much attention to it. Or maybe you’re just dumbstruck that I have a dick as well. Hard to say when you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed.” A laugh escaped her lips at her own joke, Kanan was enjoying her complete dominance over the situation. She wanted to see Yoshiko try and fight back so she could prove just who’s the boss around here, but she felt a wave of pleasure at seeing the flustered girl fight with herself to maintain a small amount of composure.

Her face burning, Yoshiko knew she was probably red in embarrassment from being called out like this. She kept telling herself that she was just surprised by the realisation of discovering that Kanan was a futanari like her girlfriend. Taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down, a strong musk filled her nostrils.

The smell started to make her head spin, lust-driven thoughts finding their way to the front of the pack as rational thinking slowly started to fade away. Yoshiko had never inhaled anything like this; it was mature and overpowering, invading her senses and taking control of things as if its entire existence was meant to make someone conform. Slapping her cheeks to try and keep her head out of the clouds, Yoshiko spoke the first words that came to mind.

‘I-I’m not stupid! Just because you’re hung doesn’t mean that Riko’s smaller than you, you prick!” Throwing out insults towards her senior, Yoshiko realised after the fact that she shouldn’t speak to Kanan in such a manner. Regretting not thinking before speaking, she sunk lower as she prepared herself for the fury of the towering figure before her.

Wanting to shut the girl below her up, Kanan reached down and pulled her pants down below her knees, putting herself on display for the young girl to take in. A loud gasp escaped from Yoshiko’s lips as she couldn’t take her eyes off of the spectacle before her; a long, fat cock was protruding from the undergarments containing them, as it hung down the senior’s leg and rested above her knee.

Enjoying the eyes glued to her, Kanan decided to pull her panties down to show off just what she was packing. As she did, a pair of grapefruit sized balls bounced free from the constraints before hanging freely, making the genitalia appear even more menacing than they already were. Shuddering to herself, Yoshiko found her womanhood growing damp once again at the sheer size of what was before her; calling it anything but a monster would be an insult.

“You were saying, Yoshiko?” Speaking with a smug tone, Kanan knew what the girl’s expression meant even if she wouldn’t vocalise it; she was larger than the beast in heat, Riko. Wanting to see the dumbstruck girl’s face become overcome with dread, the futanari decided to speak matter of factly. “You know, I’m still not erect Yoshiko. If you’re scared now, I guess you’ll be living a nightmare when it grows to full length.” As Kanan took a step forward, closing the gap between her and Yoshiko, the fallen angel tried to back away from the monster approaching her.

As her back pressed up against the lockers, she knew she was trapped as the phallus dangled right in her face, the smell driving her insane. Yoshiko was terrified at the thought of people being more hung than Riko. How does it even fit? Her eyes glued to Kanan’s legs, she found herself subconsciously reaching out with an arm to grab the menacing member.

Her hand taking hold of the penis before her, Yoshiko wanted to believe that this was all a nightmare. If the monster wasn’t fully erect yet standing at a foot long, then just how big would this thing grow when all the blood pumped through it? Then there was the girth. Riko’s size could be compared to that of a cucumber in terms of girth, but Kanan’s member was as thick as a baseball bat. Not wanting to think about what sort of damage this behemoth could cause, Yoshiko ran her hand across it in shock.

As she looked at the pulsing cock in front of her, Yoshiko noticed some purple marks across it. As she studied it, she crossed out the thought that they were bruises as the size and shapes of these marks was inconsistent. Running her finger across a coloured outline running around the entire circumference of Kanan’s member, she dreaded to know the truth behind the markings.

Not speaking a word until now, Kanan stared intently at the younger girl’s curious exploration before confirming to Yoshiko the meaning behind the purple marks. “You know, those are from Mari’s lipstick. She gives some sick head, even if she can’t take it all in.” Embarrassed from having her thoughts read, the fallen angel jumped back at this.

So Mari-senpai can’t handle all of it. What kind of monster is Kanan-senpai? Losing herself in thoughts, Yoshiko didn’t realise that the member in question was growing to full attention in front of her. As she stopped her internal monologue, the girl let out a shriek at the full size of the senior’s manhood.

She sat there wondering just how big it was and what Kanan had in plan for her, fear printed across her face. Figuring that she’d further her control of the situation, Kanan proudly proclaimed, “It’s 16 inches long since you’re so obviously wondering. How about you say hello like the good girl you are and give it a kiss?” Shocked, Yoshiko took a moment to sort out her thoughts.

She didn’t want to cheat on Riko, but with what’s happened so far, who was she to refuse Kanan? If she did say no, she’d be struck with the senior’s fury. Thinking that she’d be best off to comply even if it meant becoming unfaithful, Yoshiko moved her head slowly forwards towards the towering member before planting her lips against the engorged head. Eyeing up the monster, she couldn’t help but stare in awe at just how much attention Mari had given to Kanan. The veins stood out, a thick one ran its way from the base to the head of the behemoth.

Planting kiss after kiss on the head, Yoshiko earned a noise of approval from Kanan. Deciding that she had best go a step further, she started to run her tongue across the phallus with each kiss she planted. A bitter, mature taste filled her mouth and sent her senses into overdrive each time she did this. The frequency in which Yoshiko pressed her lips against the menacing member increased as she felt herself losing control of all rationality from the sheer taste and smell of Kanan, wanting to throw herself into the craziness of things.

Wanting to press the girl to jump off the deep end, Kanan challenged Yoshiko. “You don’t want to lose to Mari, do you? You want to prove that you’re the best, yeah? How about you show me just how much you can deepthroat? See that one purple mark going around it? That’s your goal.” With a reassuring tone, she wanted more. But if she were to do it herself, she worried that she’d lose control and throw her whole plan of breaking Yoshiko mentally into the trash.

Taking a moment to let it sink in, Yoshiko found herself too far deep to try and fight what was being spoken to her. She hated to lose, especially to someone like Mari who everyone thought was a joke. Staring at the lipstick 13 inches down on the menacing cock, she thought that if Mari could do it so could she. Nodding her head and not thinking twice, she prepared herself to take the monster.

Licking her lips before opening her mouth as wide as she could, Yoshiko barely managed to take the head. Her jaw already straining, the pain telling her that she was breaking her limit, she pressed on determined to prove that she was the best. The engorged head was the least of her problems as the giant member’s thickness grew the further along it went. Yoshiko wouldn’t let anything stop her before forcing herself beyond the tip of the iceberg.

Kanan let out a moan of approval, impressed with the girl’s naive decision to accept this challenge. She left out details, like how it had taken Mari months of practice to be able to take as much of her meat as possible, or how she had to force the blonde to go the extra mile each time. But with how dim-witted the dark-haired girl was, she didn’t want to stop her if Yoshiko wanted to challenge herself.

Yoshiko grabbed hold of the back of Kanan’s thighs with both hands so she could pull herself towards the horse hung girl. Straining to take more of the monster cock, her pain receptor going crazy from her almost dislocating her own jaw to take as much into her mouth as humanly possible. Losing track of time and her surroundings, Yoshiko was oblivious to Kanan’s blissful expression.

The dickgirl was more than pleased with how much her underclassman was taking, although a part of her wanted to just grab hold of her head and lose all control, thrusting her hips helplessly. Restraining herself, Kanan was impressed that Yoshiko had taken 7 inches so far. Putting her hands on the kneeling girl’s head and grabbing hold of her hair, she gently sang words of praise. “Yoshiko, y-you’re a natural slut, you know that?” With a moan erupting from her lips, Kanan threw her head back. “W-Why is it that you dark-haired girls are so good at giving head?”

Yoshiko was more than happy to be praised, finding the determination to press onwards despite her body telling her to stop. Pulling herself back so only the head remained trapped between her lips, she readied herself before plunging forwards, intent on besting Mari whether it broke her or not. Taken back by this sudden display, Kanan watched as the girl swallowed inch upon inch like it was nothing, finding herself turned on even more by this.

God imagine if both Mari and Yoshiko gave me head together. I think I’d die happily, Kanan monologue to herself. The fallen angel was holding back tears from the intense pain her jaw was causing her, having taken 10 inches so far with another 4 to go before she was content with besting the dickgirl’s girlfriend. The monstrous member was already down her throat, cutting off any little amount of air from reaching her lungs.

Her head spinning, she pulled her head back and reluctantly let the cock head escape from her lips as she gasped heavily for air. Yoshiko hated losing like this; she’d been able to take Riko’s member, but she wasn’t going to allow someone to talk down on her girlfriend like that and get away with it. No, she was going to blow her mind.

Unimpressed with having her pleasure cut off like that, Kanan was about to put her foot down and get aggressive when Yoshiko, with one last deep breath, she threw her head forward, encasing as much of the raging hard meat in her mouth. Having reached just a mere inch from the mark Mari left behind, Yoshiko’s vision started to blur and her strength leaving her body. She was so close to her goal yet her body had gone beyond its limits and is now forcing her to stop.

Falling backwards off of the saliva covered penis and resting back against the lockers, Yoshiko’s mind could barely make sense of what was going on as she sat there breathing heavily, strands of drool pooling out of her wide open mouth onto her lap. Kanan wanted more, but she knew that if things went any further today, her great plan would be put in shambles.

Composing herself, she took a moment to scheme ahead. Bending down to Yoshiko’s level, Kanan spoke with conviction, not allowing any room for discussion. “Lets meet up again this Sunday night so I can give you that sweet release you’re craving for.” Not caring to wait for a response, she undressed herself before continuing on to the shower stalls to wash away the sweat and saliva covering her body.

Yoshiko couldn’t muster a response, but she wanted more. No, she needed the sweet release Kanan denied her of. Sitting there in all her glory, her date with Riko this Sunday was the last thing to cross her mind. She was smitten with Kanan’s monster cock and thought of nothing but the oversized member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been sitting here incomplete for a while now, thought it best to smash it down before I forgot things.  
> Poor Yohane, unable to resist the craziness :(


	5. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia blows Kanan's mind and body.

As the days passed by, Kanan continued her assault of Yoshiko in private. She’d call the younger girl aside and feel up her petite body, treating her like nothing more than a toy as she showed no regard with her gentleness. Kanan was intent on making the fallen angel plead for her touch, and she was slowly succeeding. Yoshiko found herself unsatisfied and lusting for more each time the two of them met up in private; she wanted Kanan to bend her over and fuck her brains out, to give her the sweet release she was craving for.

But the older girl had no intention of letting things reach that point, not yet anyway. No, Kanan wanted to savour the moment and break Yoshiko when she admitted that she was addicted to what the ponytailed girl was doing to her. Everyday it’d be the same; Kanan would pull Yoshiko aside, the two would exchange depraved kisses while the dickgirl’s hands roamed across her partner’s body, firmly grasping what little there was to grab before sticking her fingers into Yoshiko’s drenched womanhood and stimulating her further.

But everytime the fallen angel found herself reaching her climax, as if Kanan was a mind reader, the pleasure would come to an abrupt halt, leaving Yoshiko frustrated and craving for the sweet release she was denied each time. That didn’t stop Kanan from wanting her throbbing manhood to be worshipped though. The dickgirl was more than adamant about getting herself pleasured than she was with caring for the wellbeing of her junior; she’d grab hold of Yoshiko’s head and force her monstrous dong down the girl’s throat, whether she was prepared or not.

Although Yoshiko could never deepthroat the entire length, she tried her best to at least make use of her tongue to try and stimulate Kanan as she fucked her throat each time, eliciting moans of approval from the older girl. Much to both girl’s dismay, they always found themselves short on time which resulted in Kanan always getting blue balled and left erect without dumping her load. This affected her as each day passed as she grew more tense and on edge.

It wasn’t until Friday at lunch where Kanan lost control. She was frustrated and wanting that sweet release she was being denied due to time constraints, and Mari had been absent the past few days at school due to family business so she was unable to rely on her girlfriend to alleviate this feeling. She wanted nothing more than to grab hold of Yoshiko or Mari and throat fuck either of them until she gave them a thick serving of dickgirl milk, but she was holding off on going the extra distance with Yoshiko until Sunday.

Then it hit her; she had another black haired beauty that she could rely on to pleasure herself with. Sitting up from her desk in search of the person in question, Kanan knew exactly where to find her. With a spring in her step, Kanan made her way to the student council room in search of her potential partner. Arriving and knocking on the door, she was on edge and was unsure of whether she could maintain self control to at least ask the favour.

Her worries were settled as the door swung open, a black haired girl with a beauty mark below her lips peeked her head out to welcome the guest before realising just who it was. “Oh it’s you. What do you need, Kanan?” Quick to hide her surprise, the girl turned on the spot and made her way back to her desk where she was filling out paperwork, unfazed with the sudden arrival of her friend. Kanan couldn’t help but to let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her and made her way to take a seat across from Dia, feeling like she was in a comfort zone with having a friend around that she could confide in.

“How’ve you been Dia? I’ve just been uh.. Lonely I guess?” Fidgeting on the spot, Kanan was acting like a child who couldn’t sit still, her member growing harder as she thought to herself about the past between the two of them. Leaning back into her chair, intent on taking a break from work, Dia stretched before looking at Kanan, her eyes lighting up as she spoke, “You know how it is; busy with school work and our idol stuff. Then there’s keeping an eye on Ruby and making sure she’s safe and sound.”

“Let me guess, you’re having separation anxiety with Mari being gone for a few days?” As if she had hit a nail on the head, Dia was surprised when Kanan shot up at the mere mention of Mari’s name. “Y-Yeah.. I guess you could say that,” hanging her head, the ponytailed girl was struggling to find a way to ask Dia for help. Normally she would’ve made a joke about the girl’s unhealthy obsession with her younger sister, but her mind was stuck in the clouds.

Realising that Kanan wasn’t entirely there, Dia took a second to think of what could be wrong.  _ It definitely has to be related to Mari, right? _ She was brought out of her thoughts when Kanan slammed both her hands down on the desk before letting out an apology, “I’m sorry, Dia.” As the words escaped her lips, Kanan dropped her skirt to the ground, freeing her monster cock as it sprung upwards.

Her eyes glued to the erect member in front of her, Dia was speechless. What was she expected to do here? She knew that she had to try and take control of the situation quickly otherwise the craziness would sink in and things would escalate into mindless fucking. Her face turning red, Dia spat out whatever came to her mind, “K-Kanan, put that away. I told you that I’m not interested in continuing our relationship from years ago. I have other priorities now.”

This didn’t deter Kanan though, instead she continued to stare down at Dia whose eyes were glued to the throbbing manhood. “Just this once, please? I can’t take it anymore.” Almost as if she was demanding it instead of asking, the ponytailed girl was about to lose control any second. She knew that in the past when the two had experimented that Dia gave some killer blowjobs, which made her come to her again seeking pleasure that she was being denied of.

The room remained silent as the two stared at one another. Dia was losing the will to fight back as the seconds ticked away.  _ It’s only this one time. It can’t hurt anyone, right? Plus, she’s grown quite a bit so it’d be a different experience from years ago.  _ Shaking her head, she couldn’t help but want to praise the large cock standing before her. Dia had ended their experimental relationship where the two would just explore each other’s bodies and pleasure one another as she didn’t want things to progress any further and come to regret it. That and she had found someone that she wanted to devote herself to completely, and she was more than a handful to take care of with how big of a girl she was.

“Fine. Only this one time, you got it?” Giving in, Dia sprung up from her seat and rounded the table before pushing Kanan back into her seat. Licking her lips, she knew that this wasn’t going to be much of a challenge for her. After all, Dia had practice with giving head to a monster cock daily, although that was something that she was going to keep a secret. Feeling Kanan’s hands being placed on the back of her head, she knew that there was no going back at this point.

“Thanks Dia, you’re a lifesaver,” Kanan was content with having found someone to give her the pleasure she craved for. Letting out a moan as Dia’s lips engulfed the head of her dick, she was restraining herself from just forcing all of her length down the black haired girl’s throat. As inch after inch found themselves disappearing into Dia’s mouth without any delay, almost like it wasn’t even a challenge to her, Kanan found herself letting out moan after moan of approval as Dia’s tongue ran itself around her cock.

To Dia, this was just part of her daily routine. She’d wake up in the morning and go give the same treatment she was giving Kanan to a special girl, and end up missing breakfast because of it. Although with how large of a load of cum she was given, you could argue that that would be considered her breakfast. Regardless, Dia was a pro at giving blowjobs with how much practice she has had, and Kanan was being treated to the skillful oral treatment.

“F-Fuck Dia, you’ve gotten SO much better at this,” praising the girl with her lips stretched around an enormous cock, Kanan was in heaven. She wished that Mari or even Yoshiko could give head like this.  _ Maybe if I force them to worship me more, they’ll get better.  _ Pushing those thoughts aside, Kanan could feel her orgasm growing closer as Dia’s face was meeting with her pelvis region. All 16 inches of Kanan’s manhood was buried within Dia’s mouth and throat, all the while the black haired girl was acting as if this was nothing to her.

Pulling herself back until only the head of the cock remained trapped behind her lips, Dia started bobbing her head along the entire length of Kanan’s shaft, her tongue running across the bottom of it. The grip on the back of her head was tightening as she could feel Kanan’s body start to shake, but this didn’t deter Dia. If she was going to do a job, she was going to go at it with 100% of her effort and not leave it half-assed. She was going to finish it and literally blow Kanan’s mind.

Tensing up, Kanan could feel her balls start to tighten, “D-Dia.. I’m gonna..” Gasping for breath, she knew she was about to blow her load any second now. Holding Dia’s head down so she couldn’t escape, Kanan was intent on dumping it all down the girl’s throat. Dia herself was prepared for it, not even worried that she wouldn’t be able to swallow the impending load.

Then the bell rang.

Dia struggled to pull herself back, not wanting to tarnish her perfect attendance rate, but Kanan’s hold on the back of her head was stopping her. She had to give in and accept that she was going to be late for the first time as the first blast of cum shot right down her throat, the torrent of backed up semen being more than what Dia was prepared for as she found herself coughing despite the 16 inch dong shoved down her throat.

Kanan was in heaven, the pent up frustration finally being released as her orgasm washed over her. She knew that she was shooting out more cum than what was normal for her, but she didn’t care. Her only desire was getting off, and she was being given that satisfaction as shot after shot of thick baby batter was blasted down Dia’s throat, coating it white.

As her orgasm finally subsided, her grip on Dia’s head loosened, giving the girl the opportunity to pull herself back. As inch after inch of sloppy cock escaped from her lips, Dia couldn’t help but be impressed with how large Kanan’s load ended up being. Opening her mouth to show to the ponytailed dickgirl that she had swallowed all of it, her throat painted white with a thick coat of cum. She could feel her panties growing damper as she savoured the aftertaste, but Dia knew that they were short on time.

Pulling herself up off the ground, Dia brushed herself off before speaking, “Hope you’re happy now. I don’t know what it is you’re planning with how close you’re acting with Yoshiko, but you should know that if you go at it half-assed or if you run away again, you’ll just end up hurting people. Though I don’t think you need me telling you that.” She had a hunch that Kanan was trying to start drama between Riko and Yoshiko, but she didn’t want to interfere.

“Anyways, hurry to class. I don’t want to hear that you’re missing class,” bowing to the exasperated Kanan, the black haired girl quickly escaped from the room that smelt like sex before her mind was overtaken with thoughts of adulterous deeds. Kanan however, was showering in the glory of post-nut clarity. She knew what Dia had spoken was true, but she was more concerned with the satisfaction of having finally climaxed after so long.

_ Sunday is going to be a mess.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally felt like writing some more and well. Here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at writing for both of these girls  
> might be a bit off but hope you enjoy


End file.
